combat_duelsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MarthBoy606/Research
Shulk (MarthBoy606) Sephiroth (MarthBoy606) JonTron (CBtheDB?) AVGN (CBtheDB?) Ruby (Savage Samurai) Here's Ruby's research. Might have more. Background § Ruby Rose (For some reason she uses her mother's maiden name) § Height: 5'2" (1.57 metres) § Weight: Unknown (Ideally somewhere around 52 kg) § Age: 15 § Occupation: Huntress in Training § Species: Human Natural Abilities · Her semblance (speed) allows her to move faster than the human eye can see almost as if she’s teleporting. · Ambidextrous · Natural scythe wielder · Quick Thinker (She once came up with a solid plan to defeat a mech on the fly.) · Observant (She once noticed Emerald all the way across the stadium. She also has an eye for detail as she was able to beat Neo by quickly opening the umbrella switch so that Neo would be carried away with the wind) · Enhanced Endurance and Stamina (She was easily able to take down a pack of Beowolves without any signs of fatigue. She also fought a Nevermore without signs of fatigue and after escaping another pack of beowolves she still had no signs of fatigue while Weiss needed time to catch her breath). · Enhanced Agility · Enhanced Strength (She wields Crescent Rose which is a HCSS, High Caliber Sniper Scythe. This is obviously a scythe combined with a sniper rifle and the thing must weigh a TON (Not an actual calculation just a hyperbole). Scythe Wielding Abilities and Weaponry · Crescent Rose has three different forms: o Storage Form allows it to transform into a compact frame allowing for easy transportation. o Sniper Form allows it to transform into a medium-length bolt-action rifle. This form uses a magazine of 25 to 30 bullets before reloading. Ruby also has 2 types of ammunition: unmarked, which give a white muzzle flash, and marked, which give a black muzzle flash. Marked seem to be the more powerful of the two. o Scythe Form allows it to transform into a scythe obviously. Crescent Rose in this form can be used as a medium to close range melee weapon. Crescent Rose is so sharp that it can cut through a large tree in a single slash. However, Crescent Rose is also capable of firing long range shots using a long-barrel sniper rifle and Ruby uses the recoil to help her get faster. Feats · Enhanced Strength: She wields Crescent Rose which is a HCSS, High Caliber Sniper Scythe. This is obviously a scythe combined with a sniper rifle and the thing must weigh a TON (Not an actual calculation just a hyperbole). Also while using her semblance she was able to run while carrying Penny who has a similar if not much heavier weight to Ruby. · Enhanced Agility: Ruby can jump extraordinary heights. She once jumped high enough to get on top of a Giant Nevermore, which is at least 10 times as tall though she probably jumped on it from a bigger height. Also she once jumped several metres into the air before firing on a pack of Beowolves. Hell she once jumped off an airship onto the ground before using a locker to jump onto ANOTHER airship that was higher off the ground than the first one. · Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: She was easily able to take down a pack of Beowolves without any signs of fatigue. She also fought a Nevermore without signs of fatigue and after escaping another pack of beowolves she still had no signs of fatigue while Weiss needed time to catch her breath. The only time she has showed signs of fatigue was when she was facing off against multiple packs of grimm for hours on end. · Enhanced Speed: She once travelled from one side of the food court to the other in order to save Weiss from being crushed by a pillar. In the same fight she travelled so fast that she created a vacuum that carried hundreds of cans as well as various food to the other side of the food court. The bare minimum to create a vacuum is 2000m/s or 7 times the speed of sound. It’s amazing she didn’t create a sonic boom in the process. · Skill: Ruby is extremely proficient in her scythe wielding abilities as well as sniping targets. · DC: Unknown. I mean she has enough to put her at wall I guess. If we take Silver Eyes at face value that puts her at building I guess. Flaws · Too reliant on her scythe. If it somehow gets knocked away she is left useless until she recovers it. · Incredibly naïve · Though her semblance allows her to move faster than the average eye can see, those with a trained eye like Mercury Black, who was the son of an assassin as well as a cyborg, was easily able to kick her out of her vacuum move (albeit a slightly weaker version). · Impulsive · Lack of strength: Though she can lift Crescent Rose and her peers (who have a similar weight to her) with relative ease she somehow can’t transfer this into hand to hand combat. Maka (Savage Samurai) Space Angry Birds (MarthBoy606) Guardians of the Galaxy Chara (Hannif Hussain) 1x1x1x1 (MarthBoy606) Captain Falcon (Ganime) Background *Douglass Jay Falcon *Height: ~6' ft (~1.8 m) *Weight: Roughly 200 lbs. (Roughly 90.7 kg) *Age: 37 *Occupation: Racer, Bounty Hunter *Species: Human Douglas Jay Falcon was rumored to be a once well put officer in the line of duty at the Internova Police Force. He was fine at his job, doing quite well in fact, but was for reasons unexplained fired. This is how he supposedly retains the Captain part of his racing name, meaning it's not just there for show. Despite being fired, Douglas had other thoughts in mind. One day he thought "I'll just start racing spacecars for shits and giggles!" and made a new career out of it, beginning in the year 2560. Despite his new career, he still fought against crime at twilight. Natural Abilities *Falcon Punch - After a short windup, Falcon releases a devastating fire-infused punch, he can also infuse the punch with lightning. *Falcon Kick - Dashes forward with a fire-imbued kick, launching foes, Douglass can also perform this attack rapidly or add in the electric element into the kick. *Falcon Dive - Ironically named, If he comes into contact with anyone, he briefly grapples them before generating an explosion that launches them downwards whilst stylishly launching Captain Falcon further skyward. *Raptor Boost - Douglass rushes forward and performs a fire imbued uppercut onto his opponent, an alternative to this attack takes more time, but doesn't make him flinch at most attacks. *The Gentleman - A three-hit punch, punch, knee combo, followed by a blindingly fast series of punches and finishing with a final blow that launches enemies. *Knee of Justice - A lightning-infused knee smash that deals devastating damage. *Heel of Shame - Douglass raises his heel and knocks it down to the ground at rapid speed, this technique is best used for knocking someone off a ledge. Weaponry and Equipment *Flight Suit - Provides protection from physical trauma, extreme G-forces, and fire/heat. *Blaster Pistol - A pistol that fires lasers, rarely uses this, preferring his manly fists over guns. *Super Falcon - Douglass's enhanced form of the Blue Falcon, which can ignore gravity by practically levitating, but can also fire lasers, and spin around in a white aura, capable of ramming through other vehicles and thick metal walls. Feats *Regularly defeats and captures criminals. *Easily destroys squadrons of large combat robots single-handedly. *Was able to take on both Chrom and Lucina on his own, they needed the help of Robin to win. *Downed a giant R.O.B. with only one not-full-power Falcon Punch. *Survived being thrown into the Dark Space. *The Super Falcon is capable of moving between 2000-3000 kph. *Has been shown at going at Hypersonic speeds, being somewhat able to keep up with the F-Zero racers on foot. *Can withstand the backlash force of his own Falcon Punch without getting injured *His meme version is only rivaled by (Memed) Chuck Norris and Axe Cop. *I shit you not, was voiced by the Japanese voice actor of Vegeta. *The Falcon Punch has been calculated to be more powerful than the F.O.A.B (Father of All Bombs). *His Kamikaze Falcon Punch that he used on Black Shadow in the anime caused an explosion visible outside of the Galaxy. Faults *Has next to no ranged abilities or weapons *Some attacks require windup, most notably is the Falcon Punch *He yells out the names of some of his attacks, eventually making his attacks predictable. Yang (Savage Samurai) Loki Discord (UTF) Dedede K. Rool Paper Bowser Yarn Dedede Quicksilver (Ganime) Rainbow Dash (UTF) Bowser Jr. Squirtle Bubsy (MarthBoy606) Gex Paper Mario Archie Sonic (Ganime) MegaMan.EXE =LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW IF YOU CAN WORK ON A CHARACTER!= Category:Blog posts